Toad
Toad is one of the main characters in SuperMarioLogan and an antagonist in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures. He is a little mushroom guy who is a friend of Mario and Co., and serves as the series punching bag, as most of the series' comic relief involves him getting killed or injured. He is best friends with Bowser Jr., and they ofter play together. Because of his unpopularity and hatred from everybody, Toad met an underground rapper named Ray Cheesy. Ray Cheesy decided to take Toad under his wing, and helped Toad become a rapper named "MILK". Toad and Cheesy record and sing several actually very good rap songs, and sell them on iTunes. He owns a Pink Escalade, which was featured in his second song. Toad was originally voiced by Logan Thirtyacre in Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures and is currently voiced by Lovell Stanton. Deaths Toad has died in many different ways: Doritos Super Bowl Commercial: Beat up by Shrek and shot by Black Yoshi. Toad's Mistake 2: Beaten, shot in the face, burned with a spray-can and lighter, and blown up with a tactical nuke by Black Yoshi. Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures: Sniped by Black Yoshi when he pulls up to the house in his car. Falls to his death from Bowser's corrupted spa. SuperMarioLogan Rap: Shot multiple times. Toad Death Game: Hit by Black Yoshi's Car, Shot, Chokes to death, suffocated by Shrek's farts. The New ShamWow: Head sliced open by Mama Luigi. Toad's Mistake: Beat with a baseball bat and hangar, spanked by Mario, head slammed in the door, choked, body slammed, and blown up in a microwave by Mario and Mama Luigi. American Idol: Mario Edition & Ninjabread Man Review: Eaten by Tony. Everybody Hates Toad: Smashed by Luigi's hammer and stuffed into Mario's mailbox. Shrek's Big Crap: Suffocates on Shrek's flatulence. Shrek's Costume: Shot by Black Yoshi. The Nintendo DSI: Shot accidentally by Mama Luigi and falls. Stuck in a Tree: Jumps out of a tree and breaks his skull open. Black Yoshi's Job: Accidentally shot by Black Yoshi. The 12 Days of Christmas: Head blown off by Black Yoshi's shotgun. The Perfect Pizza: Chopped to pieces by Chef PeePee to be used as mushrooms for a pizza. Toad's Mistake 3: Beaten with a cheesecake box, dunked in the toilet and eats Shrek's poop, and shredded in a blender by Shrek. Toad gets beaten up for 38 seconds: Toad gets hammered by Mario, and shelled by Luigi repeatedly. Bowser's Salad Rap: Pushed in the oven by Chef Peepee and cooked to death. Quotes Yeah, guys, I ate all the Doritos! (Doritos Super Bowl Commercial) Nothing bad ever happens to me! (Toad Death Game) Hey, look, a nickel! (Toad's Mistake) Whaddaya want? I hate this game. (Ninjabread Man Review) Hatred with Toad by Characters Toad is hated by many Characters and when he bothers Characters like Mario, Black Yoshi, and Chef Peepee. He is hated by Mario, Mama Luigi, Black Yoshi, Shrek, and Chef Peepee. Reason why he is hated by many Characters: Mario hates Toad because he went against him in Court, he was working gor Bowser, and He got him arrested. Mama Luigi hates Toad because he touched his Nickle. Black Yoshi hates Toad because he always interrupts him in Call Of Duty. Shrek hates Toad because he ate all of his Dorritos on the Superbowl. Chef Peepee hates Toad because he always bothers him when he's cooking and ruins things for him and mess up while he is working. Friends & Enemies ' '''Friends ' '''Mario Luigi ''' '''ChefPeePee Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Former Villians Category:Stupid Mushrooms Category:Antagonists